


Ethan's Special Birthday

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventure, Amypilier, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Dancing, F/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Surprises, mini golf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Today is Ethan's Birthday so the Teampilier Gang Take him out for a day of fun :)





	Ethan's Special Birthday

It was Oct 24 the day of Ethan’s birth, the Teampilier gang has come up with a fun little adventure for Ethan’s special day, as he was turning twenty-one the gang wanted to take him out for some drinks and other fun stuff. Mark was the sober one, as he couldn’t drink so he came up with all the plans for the day. 

Ethan awoke at nine a.m. and used the bathroom and smiled at himself in the mirror “good morning me, happy birthday.” Ethan washed his face and combed his hair and headed back into his bedroom and turned on his phone, he saw all the texts and messages from his family and friends back home and his youtuber friends like Brian and Cory and all. Then he saw a text from Mark. “Hey Ethan, Happy Birthday buddy, come to the office we got some stuff to talk about.” 

Ethan smiled at the text and replied back “ok, I’ll be there in an hour or so I just got up so I want to get some breakfast and all.” Mark texted back “okay, we will be here waiting for you.” Ethan sent a thumbs up emjoi and put his phone into his pocket and headed into his kitchen and made himself some eggs and toast and once all done with that he brushed his teeth and all and called and uber to go to the office. 

Mark and the gang were sitting on the couch, discussing how they were going to plan out the day for Ethan’s birthday. Tyler got a text on his phone telling everybody that Ethan was on his way, the uber driver was on the plan. Tyler told everybody to hide. 

Everybody hid except for Chica would just ran around and was wondering what was going on. Mark hid in the bathroom and waited till he heard the door open to the office and he head Ethan walk in. Ethan walked up the stairs to the top floor of the office and looked around “hello, Mark? Anybody?” Chica came running over to him. “Oh, hi Chica if you’re here that means Mark is around somewhere?” 

Ethan walked around checking other rooms and couldn’t find anybody “hey, guys where are you, this isnt funny?” Mark was giggling in the bathroom and he knocked on the wall to show off a sigle for everybody to come out. Everybody came out of their hiding places and jumped and scared Ethan. “Happy Birthday Ethan!” 

Ethan screamed but laughed after seeing everybody jump out and surpize him “oh, you guys, you got me good.” Mark laughed “you should of seen your face!” “Now, come on sit, we got to talk about something.” Ethan shrugged and sat on the couch and Tyler and Amy sat next to him while Kat was in one of the office chairs. 

Ethan looked at them “so, what’s up?” “Well, Ethan we got something special in planned for you, as today is your birthday we deiced to take you for the day.” Ethan smiled “but what about videos and all?” Mark smiled “don’t worry Kat and Amy took care of them and you get to take a break as its your special day.” “Aww thanks Mark, so what are we doing then?” 

“Well, that’s for us to know and you to find out.” Tyler came up behind him and put a blindfold around his eyes. “Oh, come on, fine.” Amy laughed and took Ethan’s hand and helped him up the couch and they steated him out to the new van that Mark had gotten. Tyler helped Ethan into the van and buckled him in and Ethan sighed but went along with it. 

Everybody else piled into the van and they made their way to the first stop, it was a mini golf and pizza place.” Once their Tyler removed Ethan’s blindfold and he smiled “ooh mini golf.” Mark and the gang smiled “yup a day of mini golf and pizza for lunch.” 

They all made their way inside and being a Tuesday there wasn’t many people there so bumping into fans was limited. They all got their clubs and balls and made their way to the course. Mark and Amy were on a team, and Tyler and Ethan and Kat didn’t want to play so she just kept score for everybody. 

The game was close and neck and neck they were on the final hole and Ethan got a hole in one and won the game for him and Tyler. Mark and Amy sighed and patted him on the back “good game guys, ok let’s get some food at it was almost 12:30. They headed back inside and returned the clubs and balls and all and made their way to the pizza place inside the area. They all got their slices and drinks and sat down. 

Mark nudged Amy “you want to give it to him now or later.” Amy smiled ‘yeah we can do it now.” Amy looked at Ethan and pulled out a box from her bag “here Ethan, we all got you something.” Ethan smiled and took the box from Amy “ooh, thanks guys” he unwrapped it and inside was a brand new jacket. “We got it custom made for you.” The jacket was blue and on the back it had gizmo with his name. “I love it, thank you so much.” 

“You’re welcome” Mark said and smiled at him. After they had lunch they had one more place they were going to go, there was a new club in town called Millennium and as Ethan being twenty-one now he was allowed to go as it was a twenty-one and over club because of drinking and stuff. So they all made their way to the club and showed their id’s and made their way inside to a table in the back away from the loud music and all. 

Ethan smiled and sat down “This is great you guys, you are all amazing friends I could ask for.” Mark and the gang smiled “well, we will always be there for you Ethan, now how about you try your first drink, I wish I could join in for a drink but” he sighs “you know I cant.” “I know, its okay Mark, I’ll have one for you.” Mark smiled “okay, I can deal with that.” 

Amy took Ethan to the bar and had him look at the drink menu “so what would you like to try?” Ethan skimmed the menu and saw something called a Paloma. Ethan got that and the bartender smiled and made it for him after Ethan showing his id and the bartender told him happy birthday and to enjoy. Ethan smiled “thanks” Amy led him back to the table with the guys and they ordered some food for everybody and drinks. Mark was sipping on lemonade and Tyler had just a bud light, Amy got herself a raspberry margirie and Kat got herself some Baileys Irish Cream. 

After they had their fill of drinks and food and rested for a while and talked among themselves Mark was taking to the gang about the livestream this month and planned on making it spooky as its around Halloween time. Mark deiced to play random horror games and then talk about the tour and more theories and behind the scenes of Who Killed Markiplier. 

The dance floor wasn’t so crowed so the gang headed over and did some dancing after learning a lot of random dancing moves from the tour they’re dancing weren’t half-bad. Tyler sneaked over to the DJ and told him that it was Ethan’s birthday and the DJ Smiled and paused the music. Everybody stopped dancing and looked at the DJ as he spoke into his mic. “Hello Everybody, I just got a special request, we got a birthday on the dance floor tonight. Tyler here wanted me to play a special song for his friend, Ethan as the spotlight shines on Ethan and he blushes but waves to everybody. 

Tyler laughs and thanks the DJ and the DJ smiles and plays the requested song that Tyler asked for. Ethan playfully punched Tyler’s shoulder and Tyler smiled and they all danced. After the song was over, Tyler and Ethan headed back to the booth while the DJ said it was time for the couple dance of the night. 

Mark and Amy smiled and looked at each other and found a spot on the floor and Mark took her into her arms and of course the song the DJ picked was Ed Sheren’s Thinking out loud. Mark smiled and sang the song to her, while Amy smiled and laid her head on his chest, swaying back and forth and listening to him sing and also listening to the soft beat of Mark’s heart. 

After the song was over Mark kissed Amy and they headed back to the table, it was starting to get late and Ethan’s birthday was coming to a close, so Mark paid the bill and left a tip for the bartender and DJ and they headed back home. Ethan stayed over at Mark’s as they all had a sleepover as they were going to be doing a special video tomorrow and all. 

Mark and the gang had one more surpize for Ethan, they told him to stand in the living room and wait. Mark turned off the lights and Ethan got a little scared but when he saw them all come back holding a cake with the number 21 on it lit up with candles he smiled at them. “Aww you guys, you have done enough, you didn’t have to get me a cake.” “Of course we did, you can’t have a birthday without cake!” Ethan laughed “yeah, that’s true.” 

“Blow out the candles.” Ethan smiled and blew out the candles and everybody cheered. Amy cut the cake and they also had some ice cream and after filled with Cake and Ice Cream it was nearing midnight so everybody headed off to bed, giving hugs and all to Ethan. Tyler headed into the bedroom and Kat fell asleep on the couch and Amy and Mark headed into his bedroom. 

Mark took off his shirt and got into his pj pants while Amy got into her pj’s and climbed into bed. Mark climbed in next to her and smiled at her “that was such a fun day, I’m so glad Ethan had a great time, I’m glad to have him as a friend. I still cant get over the fact a boy just wanting to do a backflip for me and now is one of my best friends I could ever ask for.” Amy smiled “I know, he is a sweetheart and so are you.” Mark smiled “aww, thanks babe.” 

Amy smiled and cuddled up to Mark’s chest and Mark turned off the light and Amy fell asleep to the soft sounds of Mark’s heartbeat. Mark kissed the top of her head and fell asleep. 

The end. 

Happy b-day to Ethan and I hope he has an amazing day!


End file.
